Stephanie Seymour
Gallery Editorials - Campaigns - Photoshoot - Books About Her Stephanie Michelle Seymour (born July 23, 1968) is an American model and actress. Seymour has modeled for many notablefashion magazines and designers and has posed for several well-known photographers including Herb Ritts, Richard Avedon, Gilles Bensimon and Mario Testino. Career Born in San Diego, California, the middle child of a California real estate-developer father and hairstylist mother, Seymour started her modeling career working for local newspapers and department stores in her hometown at the age of 16. In 1983, she was a finalist at the inaugural Elite Model Management Look of the Year modeling contest (now called Elite Model Look). In the late 1980s and early 1990s, Seymour appeared in numerous issues of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sports_Illustrated_Swimsuit_Issue Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue] and on the cover of''Vogue'' as well. During the same period, Seymour was a primary lingerie and hosiery model for the relatively new Victoria's Secretcompany in its mail-order catalogs and retail stores. In March 1991, and again in February 1993, Seymour posed for Playboy. In 1998, she wrote Stephanie Seymour's Beauty Secrets for Dummies.She was presented on the November 1999 Millennium cover of American Vogue as one of the ".Modern Muses".In 2000, Seymour was ranked #91 on the North American FHM 100 Sexiest Women of 2000 list. In 2006, she appeared in a campaign for Gap with her children. Salvatore Ferragamo's creative campaign for his fall/winter 2007/2008 collection featured Seymour and Claudia Schiffer, shot on location in Italy with Mario Testino. In the promotional photos, the supermodels play film stars protected by bodyguards and pursued by the paparazzi. Acting Seymour's first acting role was as explosives expert Cynna Stone in the video game Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller. She played the unusual part of a live actor in a game whose characters and scenery were nearly all CG renders. In 2000, Seymour played Helen Frankenthaler in the movie Pollock. In 2002, she played the role of Sara Lindstrom in the "Crazy" episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Personal life At the age of 16, she began dating John Casablancas, the head of Elite Model Management, who was, at the time, married to model Jeanette Christiansen. The couple lived together before Seymour broke off the relationship. From 1989 to 1990, she was married to guitarist Tommy Andrews. The marriage failed but resulted in the birth of her first son, Dylan Thomas Andrews, in 1990. By mid-1991 she had become involved with Axl Rose, the lead singer of Guns N' Roses. She appeared in two music videos by Guns N' Roses: "Don't Cry" and "November Rain". The couple broke up in February 1993 after Rose accused Seymour of being unfaithful.In August 1993, Rose sued Seymour for assaulting him during a 1992 Christmas party, for mental and emotional abuse, and for withholding $100,000 worth of jewelry. Rose claimed he and Seymour were engaged. In turn, Seymour countersued Rose for assaulting her and denied they were ever engaged. Shortly after her break up with Rose, Seymour began dating billionaire Peter Brant, who was married and the father of five children. Brant is a publisher, real estate developer and art collector. She gave birth to the couple's first son (her second), Peter II, in December 1993. Seymour and Brant married in July 1995 in Paris, France. Seymour gave birth to their second son, Harry, in 1996 and to their third child, daughter Lily Margaret, in 2004. In March 2009, Seymour filed for divorce from Brant after almost 14 years of marriage. The couple reconciled in 2010.